A Christmas To Remember
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Holiday Fic. Wilbur travels back to 2007 to visit Lewis on Christmas eve. What better way to spend the holidays then with someone you care about?


A Christmas To Remember

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is me here with a Christmas story for you all to hopefully enjoy. This is for all the beloved MTR fans out there so I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR. If I did, it would be a television show.

Summary: Wilbur travels back to 2007 to visit Lewis on Christmas eve. What better way to spend the holidays then with someone you care about?

Tis the season to be merry, Merry Christmas that is. That is the exact feelings of the citizens of 2037. The season of winter has struck, bringing with it snow, the cold weather, but most of all, the one time of the year that brings about the exchange of gifts, Christmas. The feeling of being merry has touched everyone, including the future's favorite family, the Robinsons.

At the Robinson mansion, the outside of the house is decorated beautifully in honor of the holiday season. From the beautifully carved brushes in the court yard to uncle Spike and Dimitri's flower pots, everything is decorated beautifully. On the inside of the house, from the living room, to every hall, to just about every room is decorated. Whatever room hasn't been touched, won't remain that way for long. A few family members are scattered about the mansion decorating the area they are in, while the majority are in the living room decorating the gigantic Christmas tree. Billie, Franny, and Art are on one side of the tree while Gaston, Carl, and Lazlo are on the other side, each decorating the tree, making sure that both sides looks exactly the same and not mismatched.

"This tree is looking fabulous." Franny comments, continuing to decorate. "The blue and the purple garlands are absolutely stunning. I can't wait until the tree is completely finished and we can turn it on."

"The lighting of the tree is the best part." Art comments.

"I agree." Billie agrees.

"Wilbur enjoys the lighting of the tree too." Franny replies. "He has since he was just two years old and never missed a year. Well, once the tree is finished, I know Wilbur will love it."

Franny now tosses the last of the purple garland to Lazlo so he can finish the top of the tree. Catching the bundle, Lazlo quickly but carefully distributes the garland at the crest of the tree with the help of his jet pack.

"Can I top the tree with the star now?" Gaston asks with excitement as he places the star in his miniature cannon.

"Not yet." Franny disapproves. "We still have to put the ornaments and bulbs on the tree."

Gaston pouts.

Cornelius now steps through the front door and notices the family decorating the tree.

"The tree looks even better this year." Cornelius comments.

Hearing Cornelius's voice, Franny turns around and spots her slightly covered with snow husband. Cornelius approaches his wife and gives her a peck on the lips.

"How was work honey?" Franny questions as she dusts the snow off Cornelius.

"It was great." Cornelius answers. "I got a lot of work done and my assistant will be taking over all the business matters for the holidays while I am home with all of you for Christmas."

"That is wonderful." Franny smiles.

"So how much of the house is decorated?" Cornelius asks.

"Mostly all of it." Franny answers. "We've been decorating all day."

"Well, I'm going to go take a look around at the wonderful job you all did." Cornelius says as he removes his coat.

"Hurry back." Franny instructs. "We could use an extra set of hands in finishing the tree and could you please find Wilbur? I haven't seen or heard from him all day."

"Sure honey." Cornelius replies as he removes his coat.

Hanging up his coat on the coat rack, Cornelius begins down the hall as Franny goes back to helping with the tree.

Walking down the hall, Cornelius observes the decorations that are beautifully hanging in the halls. He has to admit, the family has honestly out did themselves this year. The garlands are in perfect condition along with the Christmas wall hangings that Franny picked out. She always had good taste when it comes to home décor.

Continuing down the hall and continuing to observe the beautiful decorations, Cornelius now hears his parents' voices off in the distance. Continuing to listen to their voices, Cornelius begins following their voices, which leads him to the dining room. Looking in, Cornelius notices Lucille is on a ladder with a string of Christmas lights and Bud is standing next to the ladder.

"Lucille, you know what happens when you use your chemically modified Christmas lights." Bud protests. "Do you remember 2007's incident?"

"Don't worry yourself Bud." Lucille replies. "I changed the formula a long time ago so the plutonium Christmas lights are perfectly safe to use now."

"Oh no!" Cornelius says to himself as he rushes in rushes into the dining room. "Mom, don't hang those lights! We don't need a repeat of 2007's incident. That incident almost saw to it that I would be afraid to celebrate Christmas for the rest of my life."

Flashback

It's Christmas eve of 2007 and Lewis's first Christmas with Lucille and Bud. All three have just finished decorating the tree using Lucille's chemically altered and according to Lucille 'much better than the store bought' Christmas lights. The tree hasn't been lit yet.

"Are you boys ready for the lighting of the tree?" Lucille questions as she enters the living room and hands Lewis and Bud a pair of goggles.

"Yep." Lewis answers as he and Bud put on their goggles.

"Alright, let's do it!" Lucille says as she puts her goggles on and runs to the wall outlet behind the tree.

Plugging the tree in, the green, red and blue lights dazzle the garland and bulb ornaments that are surrounding them. Everyone looks in awe at the magnificence that is Lucille's creation.

"You see? I knew my lights would work better then those store bought kind." Lucille speaks in excitement. "You can practically see our tree from space!"

The tree suddenly begins to smoke with the smell of something burning filling the air. The smoky smell now passes Lucille's nose as she begins sniffing the air and looking around.

"What smells like its burning?" Lucille questions as she continues to sniff the air.

A thick cloud of smoke suddenly begins rising from behind the tree.

"The tree!" Lewis shouts, noticing the thick cloud of smoke. "Quick! Unplug it!"

Lucille quickly unplugs the tree, but the smoking continues with the tree igniting into flames. Lewis quickly grabs the fire extinguisher and begins trying to extinguish the tree. The flames have been extinguished and what is left of the tree falls to the floor.

"I guess the store bought lights are better." Lucille says in disappoint as she eyes the burned tree on the floor.

"Well, we better get to the tree ranch before they close the gates for the evening." Bud speaks up as he removes his goggles.

"I'll go figure out what went wrong in my formula and have it fixed when you boys get back." Lucille says as she removes her goggles.

"Don't worry about it mom." Lewis says with a smile, removing his goggles as well. "We'll go buy the lights to go on the new tree."

Grabbing their coats, Lewis and Bud head out the door.

End Of Flashback

"That's one Christmas I'll never forget." Cornelius says with a shudder. "No matter how hard I try. Now come down from there mom."

"Oh fine, but I did figure out what went wrong with my formula." Lucille says in defeat as she climbs down the ladder.

"I know you did mom, but this year we're going to stick with the traditionals." Cornelius sincerely says to his mother. "Dad, see to it that she does."

"You got it son." Bud replies. "Come on Lucille, I'll show you were the traditional lights are."

Cornelius breathes a sigh of relief, having stopped another Yule tide disaster. Leaving the dining room, Cornelius continues down the hall. Still admiring the beautifully decorated hall, Cornelius now passes Wilbur's room, catching a glimpse of Wilbur sitting on his bed out the corner of his eye. Stopping in his tracks, Cornelius turns around and heads to Wilbur's room. Approaching the door and looking in, Cornelius spots the raven haired teen fiddling with a gift.

Knocking, the blonde now gets the teen's attention with Wilbur turning around and spotting his dad at the door.

"Can I come in?" Cornelius gently asks.

"Sure." Wilbur permits as he turns back to the gift in his hands.

Cornelius steps in and approaches Wilbur's bedside, now taking a seat next to his son.

"Wilbur, why are you sitting back here alone and not helping your mother and the rest of the family with the tree?" Cornelius questions. "She's looking for you and sounded quite worried."

"I just needed some time to myself to think." Wilbur replies, not making eye contact with his father.

A puzzled look now crosses the scientist's face in response to what Wilbur just said. Normally when Wilbur stops to think, he is thinking of a way to get into his father's lab. Maybe this is the case now or maybe not.

"So, what are you thinking about?" The scientist asks once more.

Turning his vision to the gift in Wilbur's hands, he notices the name on the gift tag.

"No need to answer that." Cornelius quickly speaks up. "I have a pretty good idea of what is on your mind."

Wilbur releases a sigh as he continues fiddling with the perfectly wrapped gift.

"Go for it." Cornelius whispers to Wilbur.

Hearing what his father just said, Wilbur turns to Cornelius with a confused look.

"What?" Wilbur asks in confusion.

"I said go for it." Cornelius repeats himself. "I know that you want to spend the holidays with someone you consider very important to you and I know you don't want to disappoint him. He will be very happy to see you as well."

Wilbur's expression quickly brightens up with a huge smile appearing on his face.

"You mean it dad?" Wilbur asks with an overload of joy. (Is that even possible for him?)

"Absolutely." Cornelius nods with a smile. "Now remember son, this is one Christmas that neither one of you will forget and will be very happy to have been together to celebrate, trust me. Just be back before the lighting of the tree."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Wilbur agrees. "I will be back way before that time."

The two now stand with Wilbur and Cornelius exchanging hugs.

Releasing his father, Wilbur slips out of the room quickly, wasting no time in making tracks to the garage.

The family is continuing to decorate the tree when a bright light suddenly catches Franny's attention, bringing her decorating to a halt. Not bothering to try and figure it out, Franny quickly comes to the conclusion that Wilbur is using the time machine, instead of spending Christmas eve with his family. The nerve of that boy!

"Wilbur took the time machine to god knows where, instead of being with his family on Christmas eve!" Franny speaks with her temper flaring up. "The nerve of him!"

"It's ok honey, I told him to go." Cornelius's voice explains from behind Franny.

Swiftly turning around, Franny sends death glares her husband's way.

"How could you give him permission to use the time machine on Christmas eve when he should be here spending this day with his family?" Franny questions, her temper now in full eruption.

"And he will be with his family today." Cornelius says as he approaches Franny. "Trust me. This will be one Christmas he won't forget and his family will see to it."

"What do you mean?" Franny asks, her anger quickly turning to confusion. "How are we going to see to it that he has an unforgettable Christmas if he's not here with us?"

"Take my word for it and by the end of the night, you will see what I mean." Cornelius simply answers.

"Alright?" Franny says with more confusion.

"Let's just get this tree finished." Cornelius says as he picks up a box of Christmas bulbs.

Picking her decorating back up, Franny continues decorating the tree with Cornelius's help.

2007

Wilbur now arrives in 2007 and immediately notices that night has fallen and that it is snowing furiously with visibility becoming zero in less than one minute. Using the weather defogger, the windshield on the time machine now becomes clear with Wilbur clearly spotting his house 30 years in the past. Wilbur also notices that his house is beautifully decorated on the outside. Not as much as in the future, but it's still beautifully decorated none the less.

Putting the time machine in invisibility mode, Wilbur parks the machine in the back yard of his house and climbs out with the gift gripped firmly in his hands. Trekking through the snow to the front door, Wilbur reaches it and knocks. After a minute, the door opens with young Lewis Robinson appearing in the door way. The blonde's eyes immediately brighten at the sight of his future son.

"Wilbur!" Lewis practically yells as he embraces Wilbur in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Wilbur says, returning the hug. "I couldn't miss spending your first Christmas with you."

"Come on in." Lewis invites, now releasing Wilbur. "You're just in time."

Lewis and Wilbur enter the house with Lewis closing the door behind them. Walking in, Wilbur immediately notices how the living room is decorated. From the three to the garland hung in the living room, the entire scene is breath taking.

"You're just in time for the lighting of the tree." Lewis informs Wilbur as Wilbur removes his coat. "Thank goodness you weren't here for the first lighting of the tree earlier today."

"Why's that?" Wilbur asks.

"Because my mom used her chemically formulated Christmas lights on the first tree and it literally gave the meaning to 'Lighting of the tree'." Lewis explains.

"Oh." Wilbur simply says.

"So, tell me, what's been going on with you?" Lewis asks, taking Wilbur's coat. "Are you staying out of trouble in the future?"

"Before I answer that, I've got something for you." Wilbur replies.

Wilbur now hands Lewis the perfectly wrapped gift.

"I hope you like it." Wilbur says with a smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to love it." Lewis replies, returning the smile as he begins looking the gift over. "I have something for you as well, but I'll give it to you before you leave."

Wilbur nods in agreement.

"So, what's been going on in 2037?" Lewis questions as he and Wilbur take a seat on the couch. "You haven't been raising my blood pressure have you?"

"Well, to be honest, I've been doing my usual activities that you don't agree with." Wilbur answers.

"And what about Franny?" Lewis questions once more.

"The usual." Wilbur replies. "I mess up, she lectures me for what seems like hours, then she pulls you into it, and then I get grounded. Nothing has changed."

"Yep, that certainly sounds like Franny alright." Lewis speaks with slight laughter.

"Oh yea." Wilbur mumbles under his breath.

"I'm really glad you came today Wilbur." Lewis sincerely says. "If it's anyone who I would rather spend the holidays with is with someone who I truly care about, other then my parents of course."

"Same here." Wilbur sincerely replies.

"Who's ready for the lighting of the tree?" Lucille's voice says as she and Bud now enter the living room.

"I thought you'd never get around to it." Lewis answers.

Bud takes a seat next to Wilbur on the couch and Lucille heads for the tree. Noticing the raven haired boy, Bud speaks up.

"Hey Lewis's friend." Bud greets to Wilbur in his usual happy tone. "It's been a while since you've been around here. Where have you been?"

Wilbur turns to his future grandfather and smiles.

"Hey grand- I mean sir." Wilbur greets back. "I've been busy."

After Wilbur's first trip to the past, Wilbur came back to visit Lewis during the summer of his adoption. They practically spent the entire summer together. You would think Wilbur practically moved to the past because of how much time he spent with his dad that summer. He two were practically inseparable.

"Hey Lucille, Lewis's friend is here." Bud informs Lucille.

Lucille quickly looks up from behind the tree and turns to Wilbur with a smile.

"Heya Wilbur." Lucille greets. "I didn't see you there. You picked the perfect day to come visit.

"I guess I did." Wilbur says with slight embarrassment.

The way Lewis's parents were always overly happy made Wilbur feel uneasy whenever he visited. Suddenly an image of coffee beans pops into his mind. Whatever they were currently drinking, they either needed to lay off or switch to decaf.

"Ok, prepared to be amazed by that which is Christmas eve." Lucille announces.

Plugging up the Christmas tree, the brilliance of the lights and the garland that circle the pine tree are being danced on by the ultra violent rays of light look absolutely fabulous. The angel tree topper just makes the magnificence of the tree that much more breath taking. Lewis and Wilbur stare in awe at the breath taking scene in front of them.

"This is my favorite part about Christmas." Wilbur says, not taking his eyes off the tree.

"Mine too." Lewis agrees.

"Isn't that a beauty?" Lucille asks in her usual hyper tone of voice. "So, who wants hot chocolate?"

"I do!" Bud, Lewis and Wilbur say in unison.

"Ok, I'll go get some started." Lucille says, happy at the answers given.

"I'll go help her while you boys catch up." Bud informs the two boys.

With that said, Bud stands and follows Lucille into the kitchen, leaving the boys alone in the living room.

"I've got a lot to fill you in on since you were last here." Lewis says to Wilbur as he turns to him from the tree.

Lewis begins informing Wilbur of what's been going on with him since Wilbur's last visit to the past.

45 minutes Later

Lewis is continuing to fill Wilbur in on what's been going on in his life while the boys enjoy Lucille's hot chocolate.

"So for my next invention, I was thinking, instead of people driving cars and continuing to pollute the air, they can travel in huge bubbles." Lewis continues. "I will call them, Travel Bubbles. The bubbles will carry everyone of any weight."

::Everyone, but my uncle Joe.:: Wilbur mentally says to himself.

"That's a great idea dad, I mean Lewis." Wilbur replies aloud. "That would definitely make the air cleaner."

Now turning to the clock on the wall across from them, Wilbur notices the time.

"I'm sorry Lewis, but I have to run now." Wilbur suddenly speaks up.

"I understand, but before you go, I have something for you." Lewis says with a smile.

Setting his cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table, Lewis heads to the tree and grabs Wilbur's gift. Taking a seat back next to Wilbur, Lewis hands Wilbur his gift.

"You have to promise me one thing before you go." Lewis asks.

"Anything." Wilbur replies.

"To come back and visit soon and to open your gift at midnight." Lewis requests. "Trust me, you'll understand what I mean when you go back to the future."

"No problem dad." Wilbur agrees with a smile.

Lewis smiles and embraces Wilbur in a hug.

"Can you promise me one thing too?" Wilbur asks, returning the hug.

"Anything." Lewis agrees as he releases Wilbur.

"Open your gift at midnight too." Wilbur requests.

"You got it, son." Lewis nods. "Well, you'd better take off. I don't want you to worry me of the future or Franny."

"I definitely don't want to worry mom." Wilbur says as he stands and begins heading for the coat rack. "She will see to it that I never hear the end of it."

Reaching the coat rack, Wilbur grabs his coat and places it on.

Lewis walks over to the door and places his hand on the knob, but doesn't open the door.

"I really wish there was a way that you could be here and spend Christmas with me without messing up the time stream." Lewis speaks.

"I wish there was a way too." Wilbur replies. "Hey, that's something to think about for an invention, next to your Travel Bubbles. Multi-Dimensional Living."

"I will definitely keep that in mind." Lewis says as he embraces Wilbur in another hug.

Releasing Wilbur, Lewis now opens the door.

"Now remember Wilbur, open your gift at midnight." Lewis reminds Wilbur. "You will see why."

"I will and same to you." Wilbur agrees. "See you in the future."

Being all suited up, Wilbur now heads out the door and treks through the snow to the time machine. Reaching it, Wilbur hops in and fires the machine up as he sets the course for 2037. Putting the gear in motion, the time machine lifts into the air as it becomes visible. Looking down, Wilbur notices Lewis is standing in the front door watching him. Waving to the blonde, Lewis waves back as the time machine now reaches mid-air. Putting the gear in drive, Wilbur disappears in a flash of light.

"See you in the future Wilbur." Lewis says to himself.

Taking one last look at the night sky, Lewis goes back in the house and closes the door behind him.

2037

Wilbur now arrives in 2037 and notices that it is snowing.

"Great it's snowing here too." Wilbur says annoyed as he turns on the weather defogger.

The wind shield now becomes clear and Wilbur immediately spots his house. Noticing the garage door is still open, Wilbur flies the time machine in and quickly turns it off. Grabbing his gift from the back seat, Wilbur jumps out and runs into the house. Quickly reaching the living room, Wilbur notices the entire family is standing around the tree.

"Good, I'm not too late." Wilbur says with excitement.

Taking off his coat, Wilbur joins his family at the tree by taking a spot next to his dad. Cornelius notices Wilbur and smiles.

"Glad you made it back in time son." Cornelius says to Wilbur.

"Ok, Carl, turn it on." Franny instructs to the family robot.

Carl does as instructed and turns the tree on.

From the gold Christmas tree star, the humongous Christmas tree is decorated with blue and purple garland, white doves, and multi-colored lights that are illuminating the other decorations, making the entire tree glow with extreme beauty.

"Merry Christmas Lewis." Wilbur whispers.

"Merry Christmas to you too Wilbur." Cornelius replies in a whisper.

Wilbur and Cornelius now exchange smiles. The two turn back to the tree, continuing to bath in its beauty.

12 Midnight (Lewis's Time)

Lewis is in his room sitting at his desk and is looking over the gift Wilbur gave him.

Turning to the clock on the right corner of the desk, Lewis notices the time reads: 12:00am.

"It's midnight." Lewis speaks.

Tearing the paper away on his gift, Lewis now finds out what was beneath it. It's a picture of him and Wilbur in the garage standing in front of the red time machine. They are both smiling. Continuing to look at the picture, Lewis notices the tiny writing in the corner next to himself and takes a closer look.

The writing reads: _I couldn't have asked for a better best friend and Father. Merry Christmas Lewis._

A smile finds its way on Lewis's face.

"Merry Christmas Wilbur." Lewis speaks.

Setting the picture on the corner of his desk, Lewis turns out his desk lamp and climbs into bed.

12 Midnight (2037)

Wilbur is in his room and is sitting on the edge of his bed with Lewis's gift in his hands. Tearing away the paper, Wilbur notices Lewis's gift to him is his old sketch of the memory scanner framed.

"This is my dad's old sketch of his memory scanner." Wilbur states.

Continuing to look at the sketch, Wilbur notices tiny writing under the drawing.

The writing states: _Thanks for not letting me give up my dreams of being an inventor. Without you, the future wouldn't have been possible. Merry Christmas Wilbur._

"Merry Christmas to you too dad." Wilbur says to himself.

Wilbur now sets the framed picture on his night stand and climbs into bed with the excitement of Christmas morning on his mind.

**The End**

A/N: Well here's my Christmas story and I hope you all liked it. It's my gift to all of you MTR fans out there. If anything is confusing to any of you, please inform me and I will fix that right away and if everything is all good, then I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. From Alisi Thorndyke, to all of you.


End file.
